Creepy Critters
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Mako and Sen are in the mood to troll a certain pink haired idiot this spooky season. So they decided to travel across space and time to kidnap him and Rin. Together they play Hollow Knight where no matter what their poor victim is going to feel terribly tricked instead of treated Beware the creepy critters that lurk in the darkness.


Creepy Critters

**Author Notes: So. Happy Halloween~ It's that fabulous time again~ You know what it is, I know what it is. Sen if you would?**

_Sen: ONE SHOT WEEK! Otherwise known as Mako's personal hell._

**Mako: It's a love/hate relationship. Just like this fandom we're doing~**

_Sen: I thought you liked blue exorcist...?_

**Mako: I like the beginning, and some of the characters. But once we get to later arcs and character backstories...it gets messy and just gets a big fat nope from me. Which brings us to this current one shot. Time to make Shima suffer~**

_Sen; Pink is the devil! We don't own Blue Exorcist._

_3rd P.O.V_

October 31st, all hallows eve and Shima was grinning ear to ear as he placed his arm around Rin's shoulders. **"Hey man! Have you decided what you're going to where to the party tonight?"** Out of everyone of Shima's friends Rin was the only one besides the pink haired student who was excited.

Rin was big into holidays and this was certainly not an exception. **"Hell yeah! I'm going as a werewolf!"** The two friends had been planning the party for about a month now. Coming up with all sorts of fun activities.

It would be taking place at Rin's dorm. **"Cool~ I'm going as a vampire. Bleh bleh!"** And their exorcist cram school class was going to be joining them. However there were a few problems that the pair had yet to sort out.

Mainly getting Yukio and Bon to get in on the fun and actually dress up. Rin's younger twin brother was a workaholic in the worst sense. As a teacher and exorcist he refused to relax and hang out with their group of friends and classmates.

Meanwhile Shima's best friend Ryuji or Bon as Shima calls him thought halloween as a childish holiday, and downright refused to get in on the fun. But they had plans-oh did they have plans to get those two sticks in the mud.

However...their mission went unfulfilled when they got ambush on the school grounds. Before they even were able to contemplate what was going on when rags dipped in heavy doses of chloroform covered their faces they collapsed. At the mercy of their attackers.

**"Well that was easier then I thought."** A snort escapes one of the mysterious individuals. **"Don't get cocky, remember this is only phase 1. Now come on, grab one of them, we got a long way to go before we reach our destination."** Rin and Shima were brought into the shadows...their friends unaware of their disappearance.

...

When Rin slowly came to he groaned, feeling aches and pains linger throughout his entire body. Within a second he snapped to attention, gasping as his final moments before falling unconscious replayed in his mind.

He twisted and turned, feeling a heavy weight suppressing his being. Grunting he struggled, forcing his body to try and move. His entire body was tied to a chair, chains wrapped around him all nice and snug. Though he gave it his best shot there was no way for him to break free even with his demonic strength.

His sword and demon heart was also missing, making him curse in the strange empty room he was in. Tsking in irritation he shifts his gaze around, his eyes widen in surprise. There, he spotted a familiar pinkette in the same exact position. Still knocked out cold.

**"Shima! Shima wake up!"** It took some coxing but the perverted teen opened his eyes, going through the same desperate cycle Rin underwent as he struggled with his chains. **"Where the hell are we?!"** Shima shouted, demanding answers.

There were no windows, nothing. It was literally an empty white room, with a single wooden door all the way on the other side. Far from reach. Rin's stomach was in knots. He and Shima were grabbed so easily.

But he couldn't understand why.** "I don't know. But I got a bad feeling about this."** Was it the Order? Ready to destroy the son of Satan? Or could it have been a survivor of the infamous Blue Night? Suddenly he paused mid-thought, the half demon's ears twitching as he heard voices growing louder.

He and Shima's gazes landing on the door as soon as they heard it open. Both blinked in surprise when a young looking woman walked in, surprise showing on her features. Her blood red hair falling down her shoulders in waves as she tilts her head.

**"Oh good, you're both up. Come on Sen."** Her companion, a man with white hair and a crazed smile waltzes in, shutting the door with a heavy slam. He rubs his hands, excited with glittering eyes. **"Excellent...we have you two right where we want you."**

Rin growled at the unusual pair. **"Let us go!"** The woman sighed as her friend began muttering under his breath.** "No."** Shima allows his eyes to linger on the female kidnapper standing not too far from him.

Hearts were in his eyes.** "Well hello beauti-gah!"** He didn't get a chance to finish that sentence, as the male landed a heavy hit to the pink haired victim's head. **"Stop ogling my sister you bastard. And we're not letting you go until we're done with you!"** Another sigh escapes the red head.

**"Let me explain. My name is Mako and this is my friend and brother in arms Sen. We took you guys from your world and brought you to our magic room. Or in this case the torture room."** Both boys stiffened at the last part of Mako's sentence.

Not liking where this is going. **"So what do you want with us!?"** Rin for whatever reason wasn't able to summon his flames, he was completely useless here. Mako saw his struggle and smiled, continuing. **"It's Halloween and we're bored. So we figured we'd play some video games."**

It was absurd, all this chaos and violence, just to play games? With complete strangers?** "That's it?"** Sen snarled, annoyed.** "Do you know how hard it is to travel through anime worlds and dimensions? It took a shit ton of effort to get here and drag you guys with us."** His statements made no sense.

Traveling through dimensions? **"What the hell are you talking about!"** Rolling her eyes Mako simply snapped her fingers. The sound echoed through the room before engulfing all of them in a bright light.

Within an instance Shima and Rin were free. Sitting on fluffy cushions in front of a huge flat screen tv.** "Ok. So if you went through all this trouble to bring us here. What are we playing?"**

They had a party to get to dammit, and there was no way they were going to stay any longer then needed with these two weirdo kidnappers. Mako didn't bother responding, she only snapped her fingers again.

**_HOLLOW KNIGHT_**

A lovely melody played in the room as the lights dimmed. Sen Brought forth a tray of...sweets? **"Here's the deal boys. We're going to play this game, it's single player so we're going to switch every ten minutes or when you get a game over."** Shima is handed the controller first as Mako takes over, grabbing a sweet.

**"Each time you're forced to fork over the controller due to lives lost...you'll take one of these sweets and eat it. Just be warned some of them aren't quite pleasant. If you get three bad ones...welp its game over for you. We'll play up until only one person remains standing."**

It sounded easy enough, of course neither Rin nor Shima trusted the smiles on Mako and Sen's faces. They seemed way too happy with this, there was some sort of catch that they didn't understand.

The door was gone, and there was no other way the crazy pair of kidnappers were going to let them go. **"Ok...here we go."** So Shima simply gripped the controller and clicked some buttons. Submitting to this random series of events. All else fails he and Rin could kill themselves so they can leave faster.

He had no clue what to expect. But the moment the intro began his face went pale. As white as a ghost as he stared at the screen. **"B-bugs?!"** Shima's hands were shaking as his face scrunched up.

**"Nope! Uh-uh no way! Screw your game, i'm not doing it!"** He didn't even last a minute before wanting to call it quits. Sen smirked, almost as if he knew this was going to happen.

Rin raised an eyebrow, for once silent in the background as his friend refused to play. The main character was a little beetle like creature, but the design was so simple it seemed cute to the black haired teen.

Of course he wasn't afraid of bugs and he's seen far worst creatures then a little animated beetle so he supposed he couldn't really judge.** "Well then Shima...if you really don't want to play...I guess we can't force you. We'll let you go."**

Clapping his hands the door reappears and Sen is suddenly behind a magical glass wall. **"Go ahead."** The door all on its own opens up, and Shima couldn't help but shudder as he hides behind his friend and fellow exorcist.

Because there, in the dim light were spiders and all matters of creepy crawlies. The pink haired boy gulped, suddenly finding the game far more pleasant then when he first started-and he made sure to vocal such opinions.

**"Wonderful, your ten minutes start...now~"** Mako was pleased, before eyeing her friend with a knowing smile. **"Hey how come he's behind the glass?"** The red head snorts at Rin's question, chuckling under her breath. **"Because he's an arachnophobe. Dude can't stand spiders."**

Shima's eye twitched as he struggled with the platform game. How dare Sen use such horrible tactics against him if he himself was scared? Were it not for the deep intense gaze from Mako he would've busted down that glass wall and gone after Sen.

However as those minutes ticked down the knight in training found himself enjoying the game(you know after ignoring the fact that the character he played as was a disgusting menace to society.)

He had to admit that it was a fun challenge with a beautiful soundtrack. The fact he actually got to kill bugs was actually pleasant if not therapeutic.** "Times up. Rin it's your go!"** For a moment he felt slight disappointment when he had to pass the controller.

It became a peaceful session as each member of the group of four switched off. But after round two began for Shima...that was when things got difficult. **"Shit!"** The enemies were becoming more annoying and difficult, and the platforming was getting tricky.

**"Last life bar man-heal!"** He was trying, for a moment he forgot about the situation he somehow found himself in as he had his character leap and slice at the boss standing in front of him. **"No!"** But it was all for naught.

Shima sulked as died. Sen grinned evilly as Rin took over, starting from their last rest stop. **"Ok Shima...are you ready? I baked these myself!"** Now the pink haired teen found himself nervous.

**"Oh really? Gee you really shouldn't have."** Finding Mako and Sen giving him an intense look he took what looked to be an ordinary chocolate cupcake. **"Thanks."** Gulping he took a bite, momentarily surprised when he heard the sound of something crunching.

He chewed, humming in delight as he realized it tasted pretty good. Again the crunch startled him, but there was no real flavor from it. **"Hey this is pretty good, what kind of nuts did you put in this?"**

Mako frowned, not understanding. **"Wait nuts? Sen, I thought we didn't have any?"** A menacing giggle escaped him. **"Oh, yeah. There weren't any nuts in the house and I wasn't going all the way to the store just to get them...I had to substitute it."** Shima chomped on as Sen talked, watching Rin play.

**"I call this wonderful creation. Choco De Scorpion~"** The title made everyone but Sen stiffen in place. Shaking, face beginning to go green Shima stared at the remaining portion of his cupcake.

He had already taken a good couple bites but much to his horror he could easily see what could look like a leg shooting out. Immediately he felt like retching, his stomach tightening as he screamed...before passing out.

Blinking Sen poked Shima with a stick.** "He still alive?"** Mako rolled her eyes. **"I was wondering where the souvenir from my sister went. You couldn't of asked beforehand?"** Still messing with Shima, Sen snorts.

**"You would've obviously had said no. And while I'm on that subject-what kind of sister gives chocolate coated scorpions as souvenirs?! That's messed up!"** Rin ignored his friend's demise and the conversation in the background. Currently he was hooked and was so ready to 100% complete it!

_Meanwhile..._

**"Where the hell are those idiots!"** Suguro growled as he, Yukio and the rest of the exorcist cram school class searched high and low for their two missing friends. **"Headmaster we can't find Rin or Shima!"**

Mephesto waved the group off. **"Shh! I'm on the best part."** Currently he was on an anime horror binge marathon. There was no way he was going to leave his comfy set up full of snacks to look for a pair of students. Who did they think he was?

The End.

**Author Notes: Well that ended nicely. Fun fact my sister did actually bring home a chocolate covered scorpion as a gift after her vacation. It had a sawdust like texture after the crunch and knowing Shima and his fear of creepy crawlies I figured it'd be a fun little prank.**

**Sen after getting a really basic summary of the future chapters he was so ready to send some vengeance Shima's way...of course Rin deserves all the love and care in the world so he didn't get punished~**

**However that is it for now. Because of yee ole tradition, I'll be uploading other halloween stories and one shots for you guys to check out. If you like this whatcha see please fav/follow/review or even check out our other works. Sen and I have been doing one shot week for years now. Tchao for now!**


End file.
